


Laura Meets Shogo

by BasilHellward



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, I live for Jubilaura being Shogo's Lesbian Moms™, Kid Fic, Mostly Dialogue, Wordcount: 500-1.000, vaguely established jubilarua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: "You have a son? Why did you not tell me?""I never really had a chance to bring it up," Jubilee shrugs. "So I thought I'd bring him to you! Wanna hold him?"Laura's eyes widen. "No," she says and Jubilee laughs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's unacceptable that there are no Laura/Jubilee fics with Shogo in them, so I wrote one!  
> Thank you Bertie_McSwiggen for beta-ing despite having no idea who the hell anyone is <3

"You have a son?" 

"Yeah, surprise!" Jubilee says, bouncing the baby boy on her hip. "He's not really mine. Well, of course he's _mine_ , but he's adopted 'cause vampires can't have kids, obviously."

Laura frowns. "Why did you not tell me?" 

"I never really had a chance to bring it up," Jubilee shrugs. "So I thought I'd bring him to you! Wanna hold him?"

Laura's eyes widen. "No," she says and Jubilee laughs. 

"Aw, c'mon, X. He doesn't bite. Doesn't even have teeth yet, do ya?" Jubilee tickles the baby under his chin and he squeals and bares his gums in a toothless smile. "See? He's harmless."

" _I_ am not," Laura says, chewing her lip.

Jubilee rolls her eyes. "Oh, shut up." She holds the baby out to Laura. "Go on, take him. You'll be fine." 

Laura reluctantly takes a step closer and awkwardly gathers the baby in her arms. He's much heavier than she expected.

He reaches out with a chubby hand, grabs at Laura's hair, and pulls hard. Laura flinches, her eyes watering. "Ouch."

Jubilee smiles apologetically, wrenching the baby's tiny fingers from Laura's sleek locks. 

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you, he does that. S'why I keep my hair so short. Not that I ever really kept it long," she rambles, self-consciously running a hand through her pixie cut.

"It's okay," Laura says, the corner of her mouth twitching. "What is his name?"

"Shogo," Jubilee says, beaming proudly at her son.

"Shogo," Laura repeats. "He's... very cute." 

"Isn't he? I adopted him after that meteor strike in Budapest. You know, that whole thing with Arkea?" 

Laura doesn't know, but she nods along anyway, catching Shogo's wrist when he makes another grab for her hair. She strokes her thumb over his little arm and he gurgles happily. 

Laura looks back up to see Jubilee watching them with a dreamy look on her face. Laura feels her own face flush and resists the urge to duck her head. "What?"

"Nothing," Jubilee says. "He likes you."

"He does?" 

"Yeah, you're really good with him."

"I babysat for Reed and Susan Richards once. It was... eventful."

Jubilee laughs. "I bet it was. So..." She pauses to bring a hand to her mouth and chew her nail. "This isn't a deal-breaker? You don't want to, I don't know, run away and never come back?"

Laura tilts her had in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"I just thought maybe you wouldn't wanna go out with me anymore if you knew I had a baby. It's kind of a big deal."

Laura's silent for a moment, thinking of what to say. Jubilee fidgets, convinced the full weight of the conversation has just dawned on Laura and she _is_ going to run, but eventually, Laura settles on, "You're a big deal to me."

Jubilee grins, leaning over her son to kiss Laura. "I was gonna take Shogo to the park later, you should come with us. His face lights up when you push him on the swings, it's adorable." 

Laura smiles. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> I'm trying to write more femslash so if you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in the comments! I'd also appreciate comments telling me your thoughts ...or you could always just leave kudos ;)


End file.
